weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator (phone)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator (phone); ---- 2004 Plot ---- Predator is a side-scrolling platform game game made by Indiagames for a range of mobile phones in 2004. The game is set in the year 2000 and takes place in the jungles of South America, near a secret military base. Your scout-ship lands in the jungles of South America, near a secret military base. The hunt is on! A player plays as a "high-ranking Predator" who has "been given the honor of being the first to hunt the humans". Predator (phone) is a different game to Predator™ - The Duel and Predator™3D - The Duel. Game play ---- Your scout-ship has landed in the jungles of South America near a secret military base. The Predators have scoured the Galaxy in search of big-game, and in human, have found an end to their quest. As a high ranking Predator - much respected, and feared in the tribe - you have the honor of being the first to hunt the humans. The hunt is on! Gameplay modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer Training Game On screen controls ---- None. On screen display ---- Health bar, energy, lives, weapons, cloak. Characters ---- Predator Single Player/Co-op Stages ---- 7 levels in the Jungles of South America and a secret military base. Base Perimeter Infiltrate the base perimeter and locate the subterranean passage to the communication center. Subterranean Passage Topside Locate the communication equipment and use the plasma castor to destroy it. Communications Center Hover-Bots A tracking unit has been alerted to your presence. Destroy it's equipment before you exit the structure. Tracking Unit Face-Off Your mission is almost complete. Get through the remainder of the base as fast as possible! Weapons ---- Plasma Cannon Disc Wrist Blades Equipment ---- Cloaking, switches. Enemies ---- Aliens, humans, soldiers, flying bots, sentry guns, lasers androids. Publishers ---- Indiagames Ltd., an up-and-coming force in mobile gaming, is breaking new ground by pioneering a series of games using Macromedia Flash Lite technology. The company has already placed 10 Macromedia Flash Lite technology-based games on the market, and has won awards with their Flash games for two years running. Indiagames won a special award in the 2005 Mobile Flash Hunt, a developer contest sponsored by Nokia and Macromedia, for its game Acorn Mafia game. In 2004, Indiagames’ won the Macromedia Flash Lite Contest with its Cryptic Capers game. Developers ---- Indiagames Ltd., an up-and-coming force in mobile gaming, is breaking new ground by pioneering a series of games using Macromedia Flash Lite technology. The company has already placed 10 Macromedia Flash Lite technology-based games on the market, and has won awards with their Flash games for two years running. Indiagames won a special award in the 2005 Mobile Flash Hunt, a developer contest sponsored by Nokia and Macromedia, for its game Acorn Mafia game. In 2004, Indiagames’ won the Macromedia Flash Lite Contest with its Cryptic Capers game. Awards ---- Soldiers killed Skulls bonus Power-ups bonus Level time Health bonus Score Reception ---- 8.7/10 IGN References Citations Predator (phone) Footnotes Category:Predator (games) Category:Video games Category:Android Games